Yinglong/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Yinglong. Warriors Orochi 3 Ultimate *"I'll maintain order within the Mystic Realm!" *"I have restored order to this world." *"This is for you. I think it suits you better anyway." *"Yeah! That's the way to do it!" *"Oh well. Better luck next time." *"I'm not here in search of peace and quiet. I'm simply recovering from the stresses of battle to build up my strength for the next one." *"I crushed many enemies in the last fight. You can't afford to leave me behind if you want to bring chaos to the land." *"I've had many opportunities to go to battle lately. There's no place I'd rather be, so I plan on continuing to give my best." *"I'm disappointed in my performance from the other day. I don't plan on letting it happen again." *"I must fight for the sake of my convictions!" *"I would expect nothing less out of myself." *"Alright, I'm satisfied with the results of this battle." *"Yinglong has obliterated this enemy officer!" *"I'm the most powerful being the Mystic Realm has ever seen!" *"Nobody can compare with your skills in the martial arts!" *"Fu Xi, you're a True Warrior of the Mystic Realm!" *"Your evil knows no equal in this world." *"Nezha, you may be the strongest entity in the entire Mystic Realm!" *"I've yet to see one who can match your skills with a sword!" *"Such amazing strength... I did not think that anybody could best me." *"I've got to face myself?! I refuse to be thwarted by such trickery!" *"Your deeds in battle are worthy of song!" *"Hey, you're doing pretty well!" *"Thanks for the help!" *"You're here to help?" *"Once I set foot on the battlefield, I'm ready to fight!" *"Urgh... My might was insufficient." *"That's the spirit, Fu Xi." *"You came to help, Fu Xi?" *"It pains me to see you do so well." *"I never thought I'd be saved by you. It's disappointing, but I guess I oughta be grateful." *"Way to go, Nezha! Your expertise in battle is eye-catching to say the least!" *"You're here to help, Nezha? I was hoping you wouldn't see me like this." *"Your courage is most impressive." *"You mean you're here to help me?" *"Your deeds in battle are worthy of song! I must step up my own efforts as well." *"Hey, you're doing pretty well! Keep it up and you will become legend." *"Thanks for the help! I'll be sure to repay you in battle!" *"You're here to help? Sorry about that, but I'll be sure to make it up to you!" *"Once I set foot on the battlefield, I'm ready to fight! Even if you're to be my opponent!" *"Urgh... My might was insufficient. However, one day, I will surpass even you." *"That's the spirit, Fu Xi. I need to step up my own efforts to keep up with you." *"You came to help, Fu Xi? Sorry to ask, but I could use your help out here!" *"It pains me to see you do so well, but I'll emerge on top in the end." *"I never thought I'd be saved by you. It's disappointing, but I guess I oughta be grateful." *"Way to go, Nezha! Your expertise in battle is eye-catching to say the least!" *"You're here to help, Nezha? I was hoping you wouldn't see me like this." *"Your courage is most impressive. You truly demonstrate that women should not be taken lightly." *"You mean you're here to help me? I'm sorry to have made you worry." *"Your movements are swift and sure... I find it difficult to fight by your side." *"I always knew you were capable of such feats! For you, no enemy is too great." *"I must thank you for the help! I should look to your example on the battlefield." *"Ahh, I've been waiting for you! Now, let's work together to finish the enemy." *"I don't wish to fight you. However, if this is how it must be, then I'll do what I must!" *"I've lost... I only ask that you do not look on as I retreat in shame." *"Fu Xi, you always impress me. I feel that we can overcome any foe when we're together!" *"I knew you'd be here, Fu Xi! Surely this opponent is no match for you!" *"I didn't want to admit this... However, I concede that you are a superior warrior." *"I have no desire to make friends with you, but I'll accept your help just this once." *"You fight well despite being so young, Nezha. I'm happy to be able to fight by your side!" *"Nezha, thanks for coming! I need your help to beat back this enemy before us!" *"Your valor is without equal! I never get tired of seeing you in action!" *"I'm grateful for the help. However, I don't plan on asking for it again!" *"Show me why it is you continue to fight." *"So, it's come to this... If you weren't my enemy, I'd be impressed with your skills." *"I can't let things end here. I refuse to be beaten!" *"Fu Xi, I wish to test my strength against you." *"Impressive, Fu Xi. You stand there undaunted. Or perhaps I need more training." *"I'm sorry, Fu Xi. I'm finally warmed up. Get ready to face my true strength!" *"I seem to lose my nerve whenever I face you. Maybe I'm better off not even trying?" *"I can't seem to find an opening. Just who are you?" *"I'm not about to let you win this fight. I refuse to give up until the very end!" *"Nezha, show me the strength you possess." *"Good, Nezha. However, your form is not without its flaws." *"That's the spirit, Nezha! Hold nothing back and keep fighting until the end!" *"You're one opponent I've been dying to face." *"You move quite well. Your sword and shield present no opening for me to attack." *"I might've let my guard down temporarily, but I'm ready to turn things around!" *"Come and face the mighty Yinglong if you dare!" *"Ahh... I know I won't need to show you any mercy, Fu Xi." *"I've got no need to remember the faces of my victims!" *"Haha! Why don't you come and find out, Nezha?!" *"The only thing I need to do right now is give you a beating!" Warriors Orochi 4 *"I will defend the order of the Mystic Realm!" *"I am pleased to have you here with me." *"Forward, to protect the proper order of things!" *"The only thing I have is my physical strength. So training to maximize that power is the best way to defend both this world and the Heavenly Emperor." *"Fighting with comrades all-out, head-on, it does feel good. It also reminds me of my strict training in the Mystic Realm. I hope order is still being maintained there." Category:Quotes